


El lirio rojo

by Liar96



Series: Viñetas Funtom [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Lau - Freeform, Madame Red - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liar96/pseuds/Liar96
Summary: Madame siempre fue fuego, uno que alguien encendió sin darse cuenta y que solo consumió todo a su paso.





	El lirio rojo

**Author's Note:**

> Ellos me encantan juntos, no hay más.

×El lirio rojo×

Lau no entiende a Julieta de Shakespeare, no encuentra en su desgracia la belleza trágica que a otros tanto apasiona y arrebata.

¿Se deberá a caso a la diferencia de culturas?

Posiblemente.

 

Pero no es ajeno sin embargo a apreciar el encanto de una mujer rota, de una mujer que huele a cardos, rosas, humo y dolor. La primera vez que la vio fue en sociedad, en esa que le busca e invita a sus fiestas y reuniones porque ven en él y sus costumbres una extravagancia digna de presumir. En ese entorno hipócrita y oportunista que se disfraza de buenos modales y gustos costosos, de filantropía y altruismo, cuando en realidad no conocen el significado de la caridad.

En ese mundo de personas pudientes y colmillos de serpiente la vio, tapando sus falsas risillas pintadas de carmín con un abanico de encaje.

Es el lirio más rojo y brillante que haya visto alguna vez, entre sus olores de dulzura y tristeza, de sueños marchitos.

"Madame Red" le dicen que se llama, y piensa que el nombre le queda a la medida.

 

Vuelve a verla, cuando es invitado a conocer a cierto Lord, entonces ya no usa ajustados vestidos que dejan ver sus hombros, está rodeada de niños, y a pesar de las sonrisas ocasionales parece que está de luto.

 

Sus encuentros son tan continuos que inevitablemente terminan siendo presentados, ella no menciona su pasado, uno que él ya conoce gracias a las venenosas lenguas, pero si se entera del nombre detrás del personaje, Angelina. Y se permite pensar que ese nombre no le va, quizá en otro tiempo, en alguno ya olvidado, pero no hoy.

 

Madame Red es una musa inalcanzable, una flor de hermosos pétalos con el tallo podrido, no la corteja, ni pretende enamorarla, porque en su naturaleza callada y observadora ha visto que sus anhelos pertenecen a alguien más. Se limita a ser ese refuerzo ocasional, a estar ahí cuando ella lo busca.

 

El fulgor ardiente de las pipas siempre se la recuerda, Madame Red sigue ahí, en cada llama vehemente y que se niega a apagarse por pura terquedad, en cada braza escondida entre las cenizas, Madame siempre fue fuego, uno que alguien encendió sin darse cuenta y que solo consumió todo a su paso.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes pedirme una pareja o un tema en específico aquí:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/diegoatton


End file.
